Fox McCloud's Shattered Mind
by Foxcoon
Summary: Okay, my first Star Fox story. Um. Warning, both Offensive materials, Sex, rape, and Shitty writing inside. That's about it for the Summary. Yay for making people not want to read this shit! Whoo!
1. The Start of who knows what

This is my first story, so please be gentle with me, my fellow writers and readers. I will admit, having not been able to play the Starfox games, I have a rather limited knowledge of the universe, so if I fuck something up, go ahead and give me a review and tell me what it is so I can fix it in future chapters. This is a forewarning, as of February/March of 2013, I'll be joining the National Guards, so I'll update the chapters as much as I can to keep you interested, but when I get back I'll more than make up for it, I promise. Without further ado, here is my story; The Shattered Mind of Fox McCloud. Quick heads up, this story _**WILL**_contain sex, violence, gore, and possibly rape. Come on guys, it's rated M for a reason.

_**~~~WOBWOBWOB~~~**_

A panther hid under the bed of a rich governor, her breath quick and labored, her mind riddled with fear, and her heart beating so fast she thought it was about to leap from her chest. Just moments ago, she had been one of the thirty girls that were in the room of the fat Boar that was the Governor of Restinor, an outlaying planet of the Lyat galaxy. Now, she lay under his bed, silent tears streaming down her face as she hid from the monster that had entered the room and slaughtered the other 29 women, and the man whose name she didn't even know.

"If you come out, I promise it will be painless." That voice, the cold voice of the monster who had slaughtered thousands. She didn't know his name, only the alias that the galaxy had given him; Ripper.

She knew it was cliché, but she also knew he had earned that name with the execution of thousands by blade, and other means of torture. Slowly, the panther crawled out of her hiding spot, and turned to witness the carnage in the room. She'd been the luckiest one of all, to simply dive beneath the bed, both avoiding her death, and the sight that befell her now.

All around the room there was blood staining the walls, as well as the floor, and somehow the ceiling. She looked to the one responsible for this, sitting in the middle of the room on a four legged stool, carrying a vicious looking knife. It had a curved handle, fitting exactly into the palm of his hand, the blade curving forward, and being razor sharp. The end of the blade, the last inch or two, was serrated and seemed sharper than the rest of the knife. She didn't know what the blade was made of, but it was strong enough to simply slice through the 3 inch metal door of the boar's bedroom.

But it wasn't the knife that made her quiver with fear, it wasn't the tattered and carved up corpses of the women decorating the room like drapes, it wasn't the body of the boar, whose chest appeared to have been blown outwards, and his face mutilated beyond recognition. No, none of this frightened her as much as did the fox that perched on the stool in the center of the room. He seemed transfixed on the blood stained knife in his hands, spinning it slowly, ever so slowly, in his left hand, while the right seemed to push and dig at his crotch, for some unknown reason. The brown fur of the creature was almost dyed a deeper color due to the blood staining it, and the white strip of fur between his large ears looked pink from the mix of the two colors. From the steel boots he wore, to the green, camo-print cargo style pants he wore, up to the white shirt adoring his powerful chest, to the green military vest that rested on his muscle riddled frame, all the way up to the green emerald orbs that flicked up to catch the panther's yellow ones; the creature sitting before her scared her in every meaning of the word. The small smile on his face stretched wider as he connected their gazes, and he reached up with a hand, causing the woman to flinch backwards, before noticing it had beckoned her forward.

Timidly, the woman stepped forward slowly, until she was standing within arm's reach of the fox, instantly regretting it as his hand closed behind her waist and yanked her against him. A small yelp of fear escaped her as he pulled her to him, and his nose placed itself into the valley of her breasts. He clothing was little to nothing, and very revealing, but she hardly expected this man to want something like this from her. Maybe she could get out of this yet… All she had to do was play to his need for companionship, if he had one, and she would live. For how long was unknown, but she knew she'd live. With this in mind, she started to purr, letting her shaking hands raise up, on setting on the fox's shoulder, the other timidly starting to pet him as she hummed something, watching his face with a mix between fear and anticipation.

His smile disappeared, and his eyes opened, causing her to jump slightly, his hand tightening its hold behind her back as she did so. His nose never moved from her chest as he spoke, a few cold, lifeless words striking fear into her soul as she felt cold steel slide against her thigh.

"You're afraid of me." The lifeless eyes held no remorse or sorrow for what he was about to do. No sadness in his eyes, no sorrow in his posture, except for the beating of his heart, this fox was practically dead already.

The Panther had no time to scream, in pain or pleasure as the knife slid into her flower to its hilt, and then was drug up her body, a long gash practically cutting her in half, all the way until the blade met the straps of the bra. Carefully, gently, as though carrying a vase of glass, the vulpine lowered the body of the woman to the ground, laying her in a position where her arms were folded over what was left of her body, but his movements didn't stop there. The brown furred vulpine had moved to the woman's face, kneeling next to it as his blade slowly carved her face, making delicate strokes, and faint depressions in her skin. The creature was an artist with a blade, and in this moment he was painting a Mona Lisa, using this woman as his canvas.

Leaning back, the psychopath surveyed his work with a loving glance. The room was stained with blood, and each woman had been arranged in a specific position with carvings made carefully into their bodies, some had more than others, and a few hung from the ceiling by their own intestines. Something about this room made the man feel somehow at home, or as close to home as he'd been in years.

Perking his ears around, he heard the sound of boots on metal, as he turned and stepped towards the broken window, and simply walked out, only for the door of the room he'd been in seconds ago to be kicked in, and have the authorities storm in over it, obviously searching for the Todd. Those fools wound never catch him; only bear witness to his wonderful paintings. Some called him a monster, others called him a barbarian, and others still called him a hero. To some he was helping the planet by ridding it of the worst crime lords in the galaxy. To others he was a monster for the way he killed, mutilating most male bodies beyond compare, but allowing the Females to be recognized, only carving complex things into their bodies, only things that two breathing people would understand, and one of them was him. To a small group, he was a barbarian for taking the law into his own hands, instead of allowing the police to handle it.

_**~~~WOBWOBWOB~~~**_

Speaking of the police; at this very moment, they stood in the room, most mortified by the actions of Ripper, others seemed unfazed by it, and few even seemed saddened by it. They had already called the crime scene team to the place, and eagerly awaited the arrival of the military units that they had been promised would assist in this case.

"Another 31 victims in his body count… Dammit Jack, we need to find this guy!" The Leopard in a long coat threw piece of glass against the wall, and turned to the older Jaguar who seemed to just take in the scene around him, growling in anger.

"I know James, I know. The fucker is always one step ahead of us though, and he always gets away. We just have to wait for him to slip up…" The Jaguar was disgusted with himself for speaking the truth, but knowing his partner needed to understand that they couldn't just go around arresting every fox in the city.

"Wait for him to slip up!? What the hell do you mean, 'wait for him to slip up'!?" The Leopard motioned around him with his hands. "So we can find this again? This makes over 400 people he's killed in the past two years, Jack! _Four hundred people_. We have to stop this guy!"

"Look around you!" The Jaguar shouted, causing most in the room to freeze and look at him. "Every one of these woman were known prostitutes and drug abusers. The Governor was being investigated for drug _and_ slave trafficking! Every time he's killed, he's only killed those that broke the law! This guy is doing what we can't do, and he's damn good at it! Look at two weeks ago. He not only brought down a drug manufacturing plant, but saved two cops and over forty civilians at the same time! For Christ's sake, he's a fucking hero!"

"Hero, huh? Hero's don't butcher woman, and mutilate men. This guy is a sick, twisted fuck. Look at what he did to these women, what he did to the Governor! This guy is psychotic, and a threat to the people! We've got a description of him; why not just go looking for him?" James, the Leopard, threw his hands out towards the broken window, pointing to the city. "He couldn't be that hard to find!"

"I doubt that severely." The voice made both detectives jump as they spun and saw seven figures enter the room. A wolf, chameleon, panther, fox, toad, bird, and hare all entered the room. The wolf, who had spoken first, continued. "According to his file, he's confirmed as a fox, but no other features are given by those left alive from him. I can tell you ten times as much about him just as I look over this room." The others following him had spread throughout the room, and were surveying the place with great attention.

"Oh really, then enlighten us, oh intelligent one." James' voice was sneer, more of an insult to the wolf than anything else. It surprised the Leopard when the hare was first to speak, standing over what was left of the body of the Boar.

"He's got a military background, most likely our own. He's got a well versed understanding of explosives; he used just enough to cause this man's stomach to explode, but not enough to cause damage to other aspects of the room, not even the bed." The Hare had never even looked up, just continued his inspection of the bed. The Avian was the next to speak, looking at a few of the woman hanging from a wall.

"He's good at torturing, which reinforces the military background. He's also very good with a knife, combat specialist, or something close to it. Someone with this level of skill would have to register with the planet authorities before even entering the atmosphere." Once more, not even a glance was spared for the detective.

"He's cold, calculating, and very experienced." The toad was the next one to speak, examining one of the women on the ground, before standing and looking at both of the policemen. "He's had to done this before, a lot. Even before he came to this planet, he had to be some sort of ruthless fuck, which tilts the scale in the Mercenary background. He could do all this without even flinching."

"Panther believes he gets some sort of sexual release from this." The two detectives had spun to see the Panther looking at a particular body as though it were a piece of art, turning his head this way and that, like he was trying to understand its meaning. "Or some other form of release. Be it artistic, or creative. Probably stems from his childhood, either molested by his parents, or lived without them; an orphan."

"Great, we know everything about him _except his fucking name_. Thank you once again, military, for sending your best and brightest to assist us in our problems. How can we ever repay you?" The sarcasm in his voice was enough to make his partner cringe, as the Leopard threw his hands into the air.

"That's incorrect." The wolf turned to the fox that stood at the window, watching the cloudy sunset in the distance. "Isn't that right Krystal?"

The blue furred vixen tensed up as she heard her name, never looking away from the window. "His name is Fox McCloud. 7'2" tall weighs approximately 170 to 225 pounds, brown fur with a white stripe of fur across the top of his head. Green eyes and a merciless stare, cold and unforgiving; the same look that ended the life of thousands on different planets, also the ex-leader of the Star Fox team. He probably lives in his starship that's hidden on the planet somewhere, a Dreadnaught class called Great Fox II. He's good with a knife, and even better with a gun." Finally she turned to look at the two detectives, pausing only a moment before walking towards the door. "And he's sitting on the wall out there."

Both detectives' eyes widened as they dashed to the window, finding what the vixen said to be true. Though just a shadow, they could see the burning green eyes, even from this distance. Both looked down as they grabbed their guns, and brought them up to look down the sights at the vulpine, only to find him gone.

The Wolf smiled as they both turned to face him, waving his hand as his team started out the door, and back to their vehicle below. "Thank you for your assistance gentleman. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a psycho to catch." With that said the wolf turned around and exited the room, leaving both of the policemen to simple gape at his back.

_**~~~WOBWOBWOB~~~**_

He'd seen her, he knew he had. She'd seen him to, she had to. Stopping to take a moment and catch his breath, Fox McCloud smiled to himself, his stomach giving off a feeling he'd only felt in the past 4 years while killing people; warmth.

"She saw me… And I saw her… She's still so beautiful…" Shaking those thoughts from his head, the fox started to descend into the gorge that hid his massive ship. It took him only a few more minutes to get to the small rocky ledge, walking off it without a second thought and crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes closing and his lungs filling with air as his feet straightened. Just seconds later, the Ace Pilot hit the water below him, and sunk for a few seconds, before he opened his arms and legs, and swam to the surface, then the bank just a few hundred feet to his left where the Great Fox II rested.

The ship was in the water, in plain view if anyone ever dared to come down the gorge, but hidden by the mist that arose from the water because of the lava pools on each side of the river in the gorge. The heat didn't bother the crazed animal anymore as he made his way to the ramp that would lead him inside his ship.

Once inside, the fox was met with the wreckage of two Arwings, one that was barely operational, and one that was in pristine condition. The floor and wall around that particular ship was as normal, but the rest of the ship, on the inside at least, was riddled with claw-marks, scratches covering 90% of the ship at least. Fox ignored the ship, and walked up the stairs, avoiding a large hole in them from something or other, he couldn't remember very well at the moment. His mind was in a haze, and his vision was growing slight dim and foggy as he proceeded down the corridor and towards a particular room. The state of the ship on the outside was perfect, as was its flying essentials, but in the living department, it severely lacked, well… everything. The Lounge looked like a pack of rabid wolves attacked it, the tv was thrown into a corner, the couch following closely by the wall, but still falling victim to the horrible claws that seemed to riddle the whole ship, even the ceiling and lights weren't safe from the rage of whatever beast had caused this. The Kitchen attached to the lounge had the cupboard boards ripped from their hinges, some hanging half-way on, others simply broken in half, the fridge stuck in the wall on the opposite side of the room it was supposed to, appearing to have been thrown there. The counter was all but ripped to shred, except a small section close to the wall with a picture on it. All over the ship this was the case, anywhere a picture that came close to resembling the one on the counter had been saved from the claw-marks, as though by a divine blessing. The rooms in the ship were all torn apart, like a tornado had been created inside, the dressers smashed and thrown against walls, the beds broken, the walls riddled with scratches. All places on the interior of the ship had been attacked by some raging beast; all but one.

He stood in front of it; the enticing scent that clouded the mind of the fox came from this place. Reaching up, he let his paw land on the scanner, a small 'beep' emitting as the door opened and revealed the inside of the room, the fox entering as the door closed behind him. It took her almost 2 months to do it, but she had convinced him to let her paint her room a deep shade of green, the reason all a mystery to him. The room was untouched by the rage, untouched by the claws that mercilessly attacked the rest of the ship. Fox looked to the nightstand, and recalled the memory of the large sprayer that sat on it, allowing his mind to finally give into the past as he collapsed into her bed, and curled around himself, bringing the blanket with him as he did so.

_**~~~WOBWOBWOB~~~**_

He was in a different time now; he was back 5 years ago. It had been just three months after the others left him that she visited him. She said something about them being in port for the day, and wanted to check on everyone. He informed her that they left, just like her they left him…

"Fox… Is that whiskey I smell…? Have you been drinking!?" It really was a dumb question on her part. Here he lay, not in his bed, or hers, but in the Engine room, surrounded by bottles and beers. He gave her a sloppy reply, something along the lines of 'like a fish when I don't have to breathe'. She seemed almost disgusted with him, but she grabbed the back of his belt, and his shirt, and dragged him into his shower, throwing him into it and dropping a few clean towels on the toilet for him, telling him he needed to clean himself up. When he got out he noticed she'd cleaned up the place, nothing significant, but more than he had in 3 months.

"God Fox… What happened to you…?" There was sincere care in her voice, some emotion he couldn't quite understand in his drunken stupor.

It was something she'd given him before she left. He was sure she went out and bought it just for this occasion, but he didn't know where. In the bottom was a set of her cloths, recently worn too, and a small fan. Every 30 minutes or so it'd let out a small amount of her scent from the cloths, allowing the saddened vulpine to trick himself into believing she was still there, into believing he wasn't alone anymore.

It didn't work. Every day he'd wake up in her bed, alone and foolish, always with just a simple wish that he'd hope she'd one day grant him. Someday he wanted to see her again. That's actually why he started all of this; the killing and maiming. He knew once he'd get high enough on the Cornerian watch list, they'd send someone. It was simply pure luck that they had sent her first. He knew she was accompanied by the others, but that didn't bother him, he could take care of them easily.

_**~~~WOBWOBWOB~~~**_

"How the mighty have fallen."

The voice caused his eyes to open slowly. Staring ahead, he saw Katt looking down the sights of a laser rifle at him, though he wasn't really looking at her. Uncurling from his pitiful state, the ex-captain of the Starship sat up, completely forgetting the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. Some of them in the room gasped, the others simply stared in horror at the burns and boiled skin that covered his chest.

Fox stood, and heard the arming of every weapon in the room. His trained ears heard nothing from only one direction, but didn't bother turning towards it. Instead he turned to face the grinning face of Wolf O'Donnell. The creature was looking around the room, his face cracked in half by a grin. Fox saw his lips move, but heard none of his words. His mind did all the speaking he needed to hear.

_**They're in here! This is her room, your place of refuge! They don't belong here! Their scent will wreak in here forever! Get them out before they make you forget!**_

It was all the urging he needed. With his new speed, the vulpine launched himself at Wolf, cutting him off mid-sentence as he was slammed into the wall opposite of the door that was still open. He held the wolf in the air, his feet dangling two feet or so off the ground as the claws at the end of Fox's hands dug into his throat.

Fox barely registered the two forms trying to tackle him from behind, and simply snapped his arm up in defense when the stock of a gun was swung at his head. It was her scent that saved them. His labored breathing caught a huge whiff of it, and he released the long dead wolf from his grip, and let him drop to the floor, leaving a large dent in the wall.

Fox McCloud looked down to the figure in front of him, who had her arms around his chest, as Falco and Pepper both did, and were trying to wrestle him to the ground. Seconds later he simply lost consciousness, falling to the side and onto Slippy, who saw fit to try and hit him instead of shoot him.

_**~~~WOBWOBWOB~~~**_

Krystal, Slippy, Katt, Falco, and Pepper all looked at the body of Fox McCloud on the ground, sleeping as soundly as a small child. All of them panted, wondering just what in the fuck had just happened.

It had taken them a little over 4 hours to find Fox, his ship still broadcasting its crash beacon. Were others would turn away from the Gorge, instantly assuming anything that crashed in there was dead, the group of seven knew it was the perfect hiding spot for the insane animal. Leaving Leon and Panther at the top as a precaution, they descended on ropes. 500 feet below them, Great Fox II floated in a river, tied off so it wouldn't float down stream, and surrounded by Magma pools, every one of them sweat bullets from the heat.

They landed just a few hundred feet from the ship, thinking Fox would expect them, but finding that he was nowhere to be found. Taking a risky move, they invaded his private home, the Great Fox II, and began the search for him, starting first in the lower levels, then moving to the upper ones, constantly believing something was living here with him, due to all the claw marks surrounding the inside of the ship.

Krystal knew better though. She knew Fox had done all this when she checked the lounge and found that only pictures of her had been saved. Anything that she was in, group photos or otherwise, was preserved, her Arwing was kept in pristine shape, while the others were torn to pieces, and his own had fallen into dis-repair. It didn't make what she was doing any easier.

They all knew that it wouldn't be easy taking down the large, powerful fox, but they also hadn't expected Wolf to try and coax him into a fight, which worked in favor of Fox, for Wolf currently lay on the ground in a lifeless heap, his neck broken.

Shaking her head, Krystal stood up, and reached for two rods on her belt. "Come on, we need to get him to the GraveYard before he wakes up."

Spurred on by her actions, the others set about making a stretcher to carry the fox, quickly exiting the ship and moving over to the ropes. Radioing Panther and Leon, they had them lower a cable that was attached to one of the two jeeps that had used to get close to the ledge. Once the cable had been lowered, the attached it to the stretcher, and attached themselves back to their lines, and all seven figures were hoisted up.

After some altercations with getting Fox over the ledge, they got him strapped down, and into one of the jeeps. Pepper drove as Panther turned back to look at the two people in the backseat. Krystal and Falco flanked the big fox, one of them reminiscing about better times, the other gently petting his muzzle and head.

"What happened to Wolf?" Panther had to shout to be heard over the roar of the engine, and the whipping of the wind.

The Avian and Vixen pointed to the Vulpine, and Panther grinned, chuckling and shaking his head as he turned back forwards, not noticing the look of relief on Krystal's face.

_I've got him… He's here with me now, he's safe. I'll talk to Pepper, and he'll pull some strings. Fox will be able to stay with us, and I can fix him… He's just a little sick, that's all… He's sick, and I need to take care of him…_

She knew it was just her mind trying to lull her into a sense of happiness, knowing that Fox McCloud would have to pay for the crimes he'd committed. Though deep down, some part of her knew she'd have to save him, and so she started to hatch a plan. She knew it was a crazy plan, but she had to try for this fox. She had to try for the one she loved…

_**~~~WOBWOBWOB~~~**_

Alright! 46 hundred words, whoo! Sorry if it's a little… scattered. It's supposed to be. Well, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also; I'll need one or two OC's for later chapters. I don't anyone with super powers or wings or something like that. I just need two people who can defend themselves against a 7'2" tall psychotic fox. I can't really think of anyone else, because I'm fried for characters - So help would be greatly appreciated, thanks and all that!

Now, bugger off and read my stories Ladies and 'Gents.


	2. This is what Glass feels like

So! A little insight as to why half of this story will only make sense to a select number of you. Fox has lost his mind, and is on the verge of literal insanity, hence the name of the story. Krystal's mind is becoming unhinged as she realizes everything that's happened to Fox is her fault. I hope that explains things a little better. Something else I should address; the OC's I need, I'd prefer them to be female. Sounds bad, kinda is, but it plays into the story later on. Let's get on with the story! To the Wubs!

_**~~~WUBWUBWUB~~~**_

Falco sighed, and flipped through the file resting on his legs, his ankle resting on his knee as he sat in the chair at an angle to the table. Glancing up quickly he took stock of the animal on the other side of the table that had done nothing but stare at him for the past 3 and a half hours. Heaving a sigh, Falco turned to look at Fox, and rubbed his temples, staring at the stacks of photos that lined the table, each one a picture of his 'victims'.

"Alright Fox, let's go over this once more." Falco opened the file, and started to read, only to be interrupted by the voice of the vulpine.

"How is Katt?" His smile was sincere, and his eyes soft, and had a caring, almost brotherly tone.

Turning his back towards the glass behind him for a moment, Falco cast a wary glance at it before returning his attention to Fox, eyeing up the Todd suspiciously. "She's good…"

"How's the baby, hopefully not too stressful on her?" His eyes held a bit of humor, but his tone was still caring and brotherly.

Falco leaped to his feet, slamming his hands on the table, his feathers bristling up. "How do you know about that? Have you been spying on us you freak!?" Falco's eyes widened as soon as he realized what he said, knowing the mistake he'd just made.

The eyes of the vulpine were once more lifeless, a cold hatred staring back at the avian as he grinned widely. "Freak, huh? You think that I'm a freak…?" Fox chuckled for a moment, before standing quickly, his hands rising from his lap and catching the edge of the table, ripping it from the ground and flipping it into the window, causing everyone on both sides of the glass to leap for cover. "You think I'm a freak!? I'll show you a freak!"

The beast before Falco surged with power as his chains were broken and the 8 officers in the room all leaped on the massive Todd, and attempted to wrestle him down to the ground. They failed miserably, and were thrown this way and that, one even being hurled into the table that was imbedded in the window, two of the legs protruding from her body as blood dribbled from her lips. Two others were thrown into a wall before Fox's hand closed around the Avian, and lifted him up by the throat, Falco's head brushing the ceiling.

"I'll show you a fucking freak!" As suddenly as his fit of rage had begun, it ended. Fox dropped Falco, and ignored the others as he turned to the blue furred Vixen standing in the door-way. Her scent, so powerful and potent, instantly lulled him into calmness, as he simply lay down and curled into a ball, his breathing slowing as he slept.

Falco stood and rubbed his neck, looking at the officers picking themselves off the floor, and the one officer suspended on the table. Turning, he pointed to Krystal, not caring that the rest of the team was there. "Next time, you interrogate him." Storming past her, the Avian went to look for his soon-to-be wife.

Everyone in the room simply looked to her as she scratched her head, and simply wondered why Fox passed out every time she got close to him. Was it because of a memory? Was there something wrong with the way she looked, or was he just scared of her? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks; her scent. It all made sense now; the shape of her Arwing, the condition of the walls around the photos of her, the perfect shape of her room. Her scent was like some sort of drug for him, and whenever she got too close to him, it simply overwhelmed him.

"Sir, I know how to keep him calm…" Krystal never took her eyes off the Fox, as Peppy stroked his beard and nodded.

"Very well then, you have full permission to do as you see fit." The aging hare turned, and walked out, followed by most of the team. Only Slippy and Leon stayed behind.

"Boys… I need a favor from the two of you…" Krystal trailed off as she looked to the sleeping form of the large animal.

_**~~~WUBWUBWUB~~~**_

He was in her room… No, wait. When he woke up he wasn't in her room, he was in a cell of some sort. It was green, just like her room, and had all the same furniture, bed and sheets and all. The only problem was it didn't smell like her, not as it should've. The place should have her overpowering scent, it should have his drug. It didn't. He sat up, and looked around, his eyes coming to rest on the only thing out of place; a chair in the corner, occupied by someone. That's when the scent hit him, powerful just as before, and even stronger than when she was standing right next to him. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but found he couldn't open it wide enough. Panic gripped him first, thinking he'd been muzzled. Muzzled and chained to the bed while they did terrible things to him. They were trying to take her from him. No, it was just a pair of… panties? They were her panties. That explained why the scent was so strong and powerful.

Her voice came from beside him, and her saw her hand reach out, and pull on the side of the undergarments adorning his face, removing them slowly. "I thought it'd be best if you work up somewhere familiar. I hoped that with these on your nose, you wouldn't notice the lack of my scent. How are you feeling, good I hope?"

Her voice was just like before, and as he turned his head to look at her, he saw her sitting on her knees next to him, her emerald eyes now level with his own. He couldn't find it in himself to voice a response, so he simply nodded, watching her with a strange look, almost a look of longing.

Her voice sounded again, this time her hand reached out and gently stroked his muzzle. "That's good… I've got to ask you some questions now, okay?" She waited for a response, but only received another nod before continuing. "I want you to answer them as best you can, alright? If they start making you uncomfortable, just tell me, alright?"

Suddenly his senses were on high alert. His paws were chained to the bed, and this woman didn't look like Krystal anymore. He could see spots of brown fur on her body, as well as one of her eyes starting to shift to brown instead of blue. They did something with her… This was an impostor. They were trying to hurt her, they were killing her! Now they're trying to get them to help kill her! They want him to hurt her, to hit her. They want him to do bad things to Krystal, things he never wanted to do to her.

With a growl of rage, the chains broke, and the woman was flicked away, thrown into the wall, the sickening snap of her neck following shortly as the beast stood, and walked over to the shadow veiled person in a chair. Reaching down, both of his hands closed around the armchair, and lifted it into the air, the figure still hidden by the shadows.

"Where is she!?What have you done to Krystal!? If you hurt her I swear I'll-!" As he turned to throw the chair, and whoever was in it, he froze. There, sitting in the chair, a frightened look on her face, and a pain deep in her gaze, sat the one he cared so much about; Krystal.

He dropped the chair, and fell on his ass, scurrying back in fear of what he was about to do. He was gonna hurt her, he already hurt her! She stood up and started for him, walking slowly with a strange look in his eyes. He'd never been so scared of himself in his life. He covered his face, and curled his tail around himself and started to simply weep. She was closer now; he could feel her brush his foot as she crouched between his legs and reached up, grabbing on of his paws and pulling it away from his face, allowing him to see her face, laced with confusion and concern.

"After I leave the door open, follow Falco's scent. Follow it until you get free, then go for the Great Fox II. Get off the planet Fox, I'll follow you shortly… Please get off the planet." Her voice was soft and full of concern. That was a moment his mind would never let him forget; the moment she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his nose, before turning and standing up, walking to the door and slamming it behind her. Those doors aren't meant to slam; it causes the locks to fail, and the door to be able to be ope-… Now he understood.

He stood, his body rippling with powerful muscles as he walked towards the door, and grabbed the handle, literally ripping it off the hinges as he started down the halls, following the trail left behind by Falco, the trail that only he could follow. There was no one here, not one other scent was distinguishable in the hallway. The alarm that was blaring hurt his ears, so he reached up and punched the speaker in the ceiling, causing a little bit of debris to rain on his head. It was so annoying punching all the alarms that he finally just gave up and followed the twisting path of the avian brother. It was fine until he found six guards pointing guns at him and guarding a door. They were just kids, each one shaking as they looked to the merciless killer before them. Sure, Fox was unarmed, and they all had submachine guns, but what the hell did that mean when you didn't have the nerve to pull the trigger?

Fox reached back, and gripped the handle of the knife that no one seemed to think about removing from him and drew it, placing it against the wall as he walked forward slowly. The look on the guards' face was priceless as the serrated tip of the blade sliced through the wall like paper, the metal seeming to curl away and rust before their very eyes. It was too late for them to notice that he was a mere foot away from them now. As they all tried to move to attack him, his blade flashed in the light 6 times, and he looked at all of the Guards lying on the ground, groaning in pain from the slices in their flesh.

Crouching down, Fox grabbed the radio off of one of their shoulders, and pressed the button to let the others hear his conversation, talking to the female guard rolling in pain. "Shh… Someone will find you; all you have to do is scream.~"

The woman's scream could be heard through the whole complex, shortly followed by the groan of twisting metal, and the siren of an unauthorized door opening. Inside the command room, the communication officer looked to the old hare standing in the middle of the room.

"General Pepper, sir… He's escaped."

"Thank you, I hadn't been informed yet." Pepper sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Get me Star GraveYard."

_**~~~WUBWUBWUB~~~**_

He didn't even have to try to get back. The moment he was outside, Fox McCloud made his way back to his ship in a few hours, leaping into the water below, and then dragging himself onto the bank, and finally inside the ship. His feet pounded the ship's hull, almost denting it as he leaped up, ignoring the stairs and catching the railing of the catwalk above, leaping onto it, and sprinting down the corridor to the Control Room. It was effortless to get the ship online and working, too easy to get its engines started, and almost boring to guide it out of the twisting, swerving path of the river before coming into a huge crater that served as a lake to most others.

He took just a moment to admire the beauty of the location before turning his ship skyward and rocketing away. His mind barely registered the 8 fighters that were attempting to catch his ship. The Great Fox II was the fastest ship in all of Lyat, and no Fighter could out run it, and not Battlecruiser could out gun it.

A screen flashed to his left, showing the face of an Eagle in a cockpit, focused completely on the ship in front of him. "Fox McCloud, you have exactly 360 seconds to stop your accent and return to the planet and pay for your crimes!"

The Eagle was answered with a crazed glare, and six rockets heading for him and his comrades. Fortunately, they had no solid lock, so they simply fell to the water below and exploded there, but it had given Fox more than enough time out of the atmosphere. A grin spread across his face as he prepared his ship for his next move.

_**~~~WUBWUBWUB~~~**_

All of the surrounding ships looked on in disbelief, even the planetary defenses couldn't believe what they were seeing. The ghost ship, the one that had disappeared with Fox McCloud four years ago had just re-appeared, and was now preparing for a slip-space rupture, and he was still inside Restinor's gravitational pull.

Time seemed to stop and watch the fox's next move, as he sent missiles after the fighters following him, giving him the perfect opportunity to engage his drive. The world was simply stunned however, when the ship flew right into the center of the Blockade closest to it, the group of 60 Cornerian ships were all in a frenzy to try and move away from the ship as its drive spun up and got ready to jump.

The world cried in terror, as the slip-space rupture opened inside the blockade of ships, and Fox McCloud jumped away from the planet, the rupture left behind causing every one of the Cornerian ships to be pulled together, causing a mass collision which none could escape from. Some couldn't believe the actions that just occurred, others simply couldn't understand it. The world, and soon the universe, would know the atrocities performed by their greatest hero. Cries of children, and even adults sounded through the cities, all wondering the same thing. Why had he done it? Why had Fox McCloud fallen so far as to attack the Cornerian military? Through the whole world, the cries were growing louder and louder, but the one sound that overwhelmed them, the one sound that could be heard through the whole galaxy at that moment was the sound of a heart breaking.

The blue fox that loved Fox McCloud simply fell to her knees in the middle of the street, watching the video feed from the Space station that allowed her to see the actions of the Great Fox II. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she finally realized the same thing everyone else had already; Fox McCloud had lost his mind, and just declared war on the whole galaxy.

_**~~~WUBWUBWUB~~~**_

The door to Engineering opened, and a drunken Fox McCloud stumbled out, searching for something in his home. His gaze slid around the room, looking from the two destroyed Arwings, to the clawed walls, to the pristine Arwing kept in top condition. A sigh was released from him as he walked up the stairs, and towards the lounge. The door slid open once his paw came in contact with the DNA reader. Lifting his gaze from it, the orange furred vulpine saw four others in the room besides himself, all of them exact copies of him, except with different fur colors. One of them was 7 foot plus tall with brown fur; this one was his Sanity, however insane and irrational it acted. One of them was a little shorter than the original Fox, but his fur was black; this one was aggression. The third was exactly the height of Fox McCloud, but his fur was a maroon red; this one was emotion. The final one had deep blue colored fur, and was shorter than the rest; this one was common sense.

"So, are any of you gonna tell me why we're all here?" Fox's tone was rather calm as he walked in and grabbed a broken coffee pot, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sanity chuckled, and reached up, letting his claws scrape against the ceiling. "You're the only one who knows that, you created us!"

Fox sighed, and leaned against the wall. "I _still_ don't know what that fucking means, you insane prick."

Aggression chuckled. "I thought I was your aggression? You seem a little mad buddy, want a back massage?"

Emotion grinned, and purred towards Aggression. "I'd accept that offer.~"

Fox was rather disturbed; even though his own mind birthed these creatures, he had no idea what in the hell they were. Sighing and hanging his head, Fox went over the last thing he remembers before being trapped in this ethereal world.

He was on a solo mission, the only ones he did anymore, for the Cornerian Army. He was scouting a new hyperspace travel route, and came across an anomaly. After radioing back, he decided to investigate the large purple planet that seemed to have absolutely zero gravity. When he got close enough, a part of the planet seemed to simple slide open, and a bright light shone from inside. Ever the curious type, Fox McCloud flew inside the sphere, and was lost to the rest of the world. To him though, he was right where he wanted to be. For what seemed like months he relived the same day over and over again; the day he and Krystal had become a couple.

After going to sleep for the last time, Fox had awaken aboard the ship he was in now, torn to hell on the inside, and everything but Krystal's things destroyed, even his own. For days he could barely move from the center of her bed, pain lacing through his body as he felt like something was being torn out of him, and in fact it was. This strange place had stripped him of his sanity, which took physical form, and was apparently responsible for the damage to the ships. Not a week later the same thing happened, except this time his emotions were removed, also manifesting into a physical form. The next one to appear claimed to be his primal instincts, or Aggression, as he dubbed himself. The last to appear was all of his emotions rolled into a single physical aspect.

"Are you gonna break this up, or let them destroy even more of this place?" Emotion had pulled Fox from his thoughts as he turned to see Aggression and Sanity staring each other down.

"Damnit you two, we're here to fix my mind, not break it even more!" Both were silenced as the shout that was supposed to come from Fox's mouth, but instead emitted from all around them.

The confused Quartet all looked to Fox, who was slightly scared, and extremely confused. "What? I didn't do that!"

"Yes you did." They all spoke at once, a strange voice coming together through all of it.

Fox McCloud only had a few more seconds to think about it, before his mind blurred, and he was thrown back into a memory the he would be forced to re-live for god knows how long…

_**~~~WUBWUBWUB~~~**_

Sanity's eyes opened to reveal him sitting in the cockpit of the Great Fox II, his eyes widening as he saw the ships engines engage the Slip-Space Rupture inside the center of an armada of Cornerian Crusiers.

"_**NO**_!" The voices from before blended once more, sounding strange to his own ears, as the jump threw him back and into a wall. Feeling the slow loss of his consciousness, Sanity watched helplessly as the fleet was destroyed by the ripple effect from the Slip-Space Rupture, and the Great Fox II was sling-shot through the portal and into a different part of the universe. Sanity fell to the floor, his eyes slowly blurring and closing, as he thought he saw the impossible.

The blue Vixen that had invaded the thoughts of all five of the McCloud's was slowly walking towards him. Just inches from him, he saw her kneel down and lean down. The strange sensation of lips against his cheek was the last thing he felt before losing consciousness, a single phrase replaying in his fractured mind.

"The past is gone, and our future is in your hands. Guide us to love, Fox McCloud."

_**~~~WUBWUBWUB~~~**_

What. _The_. _**FUCK**_. Is going on. _In this_. _**Fucking Story**_! I'd tell you, but I've got no fucking clue either. Rate, Review, comment, all that good jazz. Quick question for everyone, and if you guess it right this early in the story, I'll give you a Cookie :D (or something.)

Who is currently in control of Fox McCloud's actual Body?

A: Fox McCloud.

B: Aggression.

C: Emotion.

D: My Mother. victims' rubbed his temples, staring at the stacks of photos that lined the table, each one a picture of his 'ie at him for the


End file.
